Known types of frying apparatus include a vessel for containing hot oil or fat, and a basket for holding the items of food to be fried. The basket can be lowered part way into the vessel so as to immerse the items of food in the liquid, and includes a handle which enables it to be removed once the food has been cooked.
Ideally, each item of food needs to be completely immersed in the frying liquid in order to ensure that it is evenly cooked. However, certain larger items of food can float to the surface of the frying liquid, and effect which is enhanced by the expansion of any air in the food, and as a result those items may not be evenly cooked.
The problem is not solved by the total immersion of the basket in the frying liquid, since then the food can simply float out of the basket.